1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a decorative pole, post, column cover, or wind sock and a method for decorating a pole, post or column.
2. Related Art
Providing decorative means for enhancing the appearance of a pole, post or column is often desirable in both the commercial and personal setting. For example, businesses today are under pressure to increase sales at an accelerating pace. Achieving success often depends on imaginative indoor and outdoor advertising. Eye-catching decorations can have a positive impact in increasing the awareness of a retail location, thereby increasing sales. In the personal context, decorations are often used to enhance the appearance of one's property. Additionally, people often enjoy publicizing the aspects of their individual identity that are important to them though patriotic, holiday or other decorations.
Thus, there is a need for a wrap-around decorative pole, post or column cover, and a method for decorating a pole, post, column or wind sock that is aesthetically pleasing, an efficient use of space, and easy to install and remove.